


simply the (worst) when things go wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Humor, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anakin gets superpowers (sort of), gets his life together (nope), and wonders if he's actually going insane (yep). Also, why does Obi-Wan Kenobi keep disappearing?"Because he likes you!""No,Padme."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	simply the (worst) when things go wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is crackiest idea I've had in a while, but I'm excited haha.

In retrospect, Anakin realized that it was mostly Yoda's fault. Okay?! 

He'd been minding his own business, popping a Tylenol, hightailing it to his next seminar so Professor Windu wouldn't kill him, _again_ , when he'd seen the man hobbling away on his gimer stick, reading a book at least half the size of his head. Said guy was about to walk into oncoming traffic, which during rush hour, was equivalent to getting stampeded on by a herd from _The Lion King._ And look, Anakin had seen that movie a million times, no thanks to Padme Amidala and Ahsoka Tano, so he knew exactly what he was talking about. 

Anakin stopped, contemplated his pathetic existence for two seconds, then yelled - " _Hey! Stop!"_

The man looked up from his book, then looked back toward Anakin, but he didn't get run over. That was the important part. 

The man - Yoda, Anakin learned - gave him an introspective look. "Saved my life, you did." 

"Not really," Anakin, adjusting the grip on his ratty old bag. He really needed a new one. 

He thought of his shitty studio in Bed Stuy, with the peeling wallpaper and the grout problem he _really_ needed to fix. Anakin grimaced - his stipend wasn't going to hold out for a backpack. 

"Modest you are," Yoda mused, and Anakin snorted. Tell that to literally all (three) of his friends. He took the time to observe the man's giant cart of books, a little off the way of the curb. How the hell had he missed that? 

Suddenly, the thought of Padme, moving out of their first apartment bit by bit, for months ran through his head. It was only two days after she stopped coming home that he'd realized something was off. Figured. 

Anakin shifted back and forth, contemplating whether he should just cut the seminar and head home - Windu was probably going to chew him out either way. 

Then -

"My books, you will help me with," the man said, gesturing. It wasn't a question. 

Anakin thought of Ahsoka last week, who'd casually noted that if he'd fucked up his back more, he'd officially be the Hunchback of New York City. 

"Or just Brooklyn," she said, eyes twinkling. "You're too lame for this city, Skyguy. She doesn't deserve you." 

Anakin had pointedly added comments to his code and wondered if stepping on her Macbook charging cord would make him feel better. Apple had made a bad decision when they'd decided to get rid of magnetic chargers. 

Well, Apple made bad decisions in general. but Anakin was a halfway broke PhD student who didn't bother to change clothes half the time, so what did he know? 

He sighed. Yoda was back to reading his book. 

"Sure," he said. Yoda gave him a closemouthed grin as Anakin grabbed the handle of the cart. Seriously, what the hell was this _for?_

His back burned in protest. Silently, Anakin told it to shut the fuck up.

A lot later, when he was holding a pair of earrings in his palms, seriously contemplating about piercing his ears while a tiny bug insulted his studio, Anakin would wonder why he hadn't just run the other way.


End file.
